


June 6, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Lunchtime,'' Amos informed Supergirl.





	June 6, 2002

I never created DC.

''Lunchtime,'' Amos informed Supergirl before she finished with battling a hungry Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
